an unusual meeting
by Shanice97
Summary: Serena is a girl that lives in a boring little town in the netherlands where nothing happens until she meets the Doctor
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story and English isn't my first language so, feel free to comment if you read something that doesn't seems right.

I hope you enjoy reading it and I'll try to post a new chapter on a regular base.

 **Chapter one**

It was early in the morning and Serena was staring out of her window at the empty street,

She sighed, why is it always so boring? Nothing ever happens here.

She stood up, walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

When she was done and fully dressed she went outside, it was pretty nice, not to cold and not to warm. She walked down the street when she heard a strange noise like pumping of an engine but she could not find the source of the noise.

"Strange, I hear the noise of an engine but there is nothing to make it" she said to herself.

Serena had always been a curious girl and that is why she hated it that there never happened anything in her town. Her town was a little town in the Netherlands and nothing really ever happened there until now.

So Serena decided to go look where the noise was coming from, she walked and walked and then she suddenly stopped, because before she could take another step there in front of her appeared a big blue box. Serena was shocked, but her curiosity kicked in and she walked around the blue box. When she came at the front of the box she was really surprised. Two people, a men and women stepped out that really tiny looking blue box.

"o hello there can you tell us when and where we are?" Said the man who was wearing a blue suit. "but of course although the where part I understand and the when part is a little strange I can tell you" said Serena "you are in the Netherlands and it is 5 may 2015 if you want to know it's a Saturday". "A Saturday? I love Saturdays! And I never been to the Netherlands before" said the man "so tell me girl what is your name?" Serena who was really surprised and looked from the man to the red haired women who until now haven't said anything, and then replied "I will tell you my name if you two tell me yours".

Then the red head started to talk "I'm Donna and this is the doctor" "the Doctor" Serena said "what doctor? Doctor who?". "Just the doctor" said the man.

Serena stood there finding the whole situation rather strange and decided to break the ice. "What about a cup of Thea? She asked the two.

"Oi, I would love that" said Donna "what about you doctor?" "Alright then, allons-y" said the Doctor.

And that is how it happened that five minutes later Serena was sitting in her room with two people she didn't actually know drinking a cup of Thea.

The three of them talked about a lot of things and Serena felt more and more comfortable as long as the conversation went on.

"So you say that that blue box of yours is actually a space ship that can travel through space and time?!" Said Serena to the doctor, "yes it is" he answered "you don't believe me?" "Well, it is rather hard to believe" Serena replied. Donna bowed to the doctor and whispered something in his ear, "that's an excellent idea Donna" said the doctor "would you like to travel with us for a while Serena?"


	2. Chapter 2

so here is the next chapter again, if you find some flaws feel free to let me know.

 **Chapter two**

Serena was a bit surprised by this question, but she made up her mind quickly and said "yes I would love to, but I have school and lots of other things to do". the doctor smiled and said "that won't be a problem, as I have told you before my TARDIS the blue box you saw earlier also travels in time as well as space, so I can bring you back over five minutes when we have gone for days and no one will notice" Donna nodded "believe me he can and will do that I have seen it firsthand"

Serena then stood up, smiled to both of them, walked around her room and said "Okay then I definitely want to come! I shall pack my back what to bring? I'll need clothes make-up and and…" the Doctor stopped her in mid-sentence and said "there is no need for that, I have a spare room and lots of clothes on board even for a girl because as I told you I have had many companions on my journey's so you don't have to pack anything". Serena turned to Donna and asked her if she agreed about her coming along with them, Donna said then "oi, of course I agree sometimes I would like to have another girl to chat with, girl time you know".

Ten minutes later the three of them walked back to the TARDIS and when Serena stepped inside she was surprised and said "it's smaller on the outside?!" "Ha! That's a first, everyone always says it the other way around" said the Doctor smiling "so what shall we do? Meet C. S. Lewis, Tolkien, go to Mars or the Moon you can choose which moon ye'r know". "I don't know surprise me as long as it is amazing" Serena replied.

But before they could go, there was a loud noise coming from outside. "What the hell was that?" asked Donna "I don't know!" Serena said. They both looked at the doctor, who had a much more serious expression on his face than before "I don't know, Serena tell me, did anything strange happen in this neighborhood lately?" "No I don't think so, it is pretty boring around here"

Serena replied "Are you sure there hasn't been anything that doesn't seemed right?" the Doctor asked again. "well the people around here have been complaining about a strange noise that disturbs their sleep and causes the children to have nightmares for the last few months, but that doesn't appear strange to me at all" Serena said. "Why don't you think that is strange? Has it happened before?" asked Donna "yes every year from May till June, the only strange thing is that a few people have disappeared lately" Serena said. "How do you mean disappeared?" said the Doctor.

"Well, some of the people said they would go to the old part of the city but they never returned to home" "well then let's take a look there allons-y" said the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy the story so far, feel free to leave a comment below and thank you all for reading.

 **Chapter three**

So there they walked up the road to the old part of the city, the Doctor, Donna and Serena, the doctor telling about his adventures, and Donna giving feedback when she was with him on that adventure and Serena was listening with great interests and joy.

"So, Serena tell us more about you" said Donna "what do you want to know, Donna" Serena replied.

"Well I don't mean to be rude but is that your real hair color? Because if it is we're both gingers and I'll like that, and why are you so silent? Are you afraid or something? And and…" "I think that are enough questions for now Donna, we have just met her so please don't overwhelm her" the doctor said. Serena then said "oh I don't mind her asking, yes Donna, red is my actual hair color and I'm silent because I am listening to your story's and no I'm not afraid just a little insecure but never mind that" "oh, sorry just being a little enthusiastic I guess" Donna smiled friendly at Serena while saying it.

Then there was a loud noise, the noise they heard before when they were in the TARDIS, but it now was louder and clearer than before. "That was alien! Definitely Alien!" The Doctor said and he started running towards the city, Donna and Serena followed him, and Serena shouted "hold on! What's going on? Why such a hurry? Please explain!"

The Doctor kept running and shouted "No time to stop! It's an alien sound, coming out of the city and we need to find the source quick!"

So they kept running on, when they reached the city they could hear the sound again, it was very loud now. "It's coming from that building over there! We have to get in there!" shouted the Doctor

"But no one has been there for ages! How is it possible?! And the doors are always locked" Serena said while they stopped in front of it.

The Doctor reached with his hand for something inside his jacket, and when he took it out, it appeared to be some sort of metal stick with a blue light on top. "What is that Doctor?" asked Serena looking at the strange object "some sort of flashlight maybe?"

The Doctor laughed and said "this is a sonic screwdriver and it is also our way in"

"You mean that we're really going in there?" Donna said looking rather nervous and she was still catching her breath "Donna! Of course were going in! We have to find out why people are disappearing and children are having nightmares!"

So the Doctor used his screwdriver to unlock the building and the three of them went in, the Doctor Donna and Serena not knowing what lay ahead.


End file.
